Mixed Signals
by sora-star-child
Summary: Okay there was no genre for weird but basically it's for those who've had the experiance where they think one person says one thing but says another! Well when a certain Taichi spends the evening thinking everyone else knows he loves Sora but Sora well it


**Disclaimer: Me No Own :D:D:D:D**

**This is my Christmas fic :) to get you in the mood and don't worry it's a light hearted one that me and my sister thought up.**

**There was no category called weird to place this story in!**

**When you read it your probably thinking well they're a bit weird but erm..... We are so :)**

**Merry Christmas from-**

**Sorastarchild**

**And**

**Aisha2by4 (my sisters account name on various web sites :))**

**Mixed Signals**

****

****

"........ And there was a dame called erm..... Mimi and she had four cats, a tall elegant mother cat called.... Erm... Sora... Yeah.... That's a good lovely loveable name... Sora who had three kittens called.... Kari..... TK and erm..... Talouse and they lived in a manor house in Paris cool huh? And there was a mean ugly butler called... Hey what dya know Matt..... 

........ 

So Matt doped the cats haha Matt has dope... What yeah I am getting on with the story? Fine, fine anyway and the four digidest- I mean cats fell into the river. 

....... 

And then along came the great, courageous tom cat... Tai... yeah handsomely cute Tai O'mally. Who could see Sora was flustered and decided to help her.. 

....... 

And the two cats sat on the roof under the moonlight, there tails linking together and Tai O mally said to Sora 'your eyes sparkle like amber'... Yes it says amber in the book..... Where were we? Oh yeah and then they leaned towards each other and their cat lips kissed...." 

"Tai do you fancy Sora?" 

"WHAT! No.. No of course not... God Kari your so stupid." Tai replied looking at his seven year old sister who smiled at him knowingly. In all his twelve years on this earth she always seemed to know something he didn't. He was sitting on their sofa in the heavily decorated lounge 'reading' from one of her many story books. 

Tinsel and paper chains occupied all corners of the room, the array of colours was beautiful and almost blinding at the same time. Upon the fire place stood many dug out and dusty ornaments and a tree stood proudly next to it, coated in tiny toys and magical baubles. Ms Kamiya had truly out done herself this Christmas. 

"So why do you and Sora kiss in the story?" She asked innocently her eyes widening. 

"Erm... Er I don't know I not the author Kari. Why do you think that I, I like Sora?" He stuttered hastily, trying to cover his tracks as a blush crept to his cheek. 

"Because your always going on about what she's done or said, and I'm right, it's true." She sang enjoying her brothers uncomfortableness. 

"That's not a valid reason." He mumbled. 

"Well for one thing your blushing now and secondly, I can read Tai, the story clearly says duchess and Thomas O'Mally!" She replied determined to catch her brother out. 

"Well..... Erm... You can't read good!" He spat slamming the book and running to his room, too quickly to hear Kari giggling. 

Leaning on the door he heard his mother enter the house, sighing he slid down to the floor, embarrassment clear upon his crimson cheeks, god if it was obvious to her then..... 

"Mum, mum Tai loves Sora!" 

Tai heard Kari shriek bolting up right and opening the door to find Kari helping their mum unpack and put away the Christmas food shopping. 

"Its true mum it's magical Tai loves Sora." she sang happily opening cupboards for her mother. 

"Wow it is magical and so cute." Ms. Kamiya giggled. 

"WELL IT'S NOT TRUE YOUR ALL MAD. MAD I TELL YOU!" Tai shouted from his bedroom door. 

"Tai?" Ms. Kamiya exclaimed raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"I'm going out." He whispered venomously, grabbing his coat and stomping out the door. 

"What, was all that about?" Ms. Kamiya asked her smiling daughter. 

"Tai's hearing things again mom." She replied giggling again. 

"Oh okay... Hey Kari this cupboards stuck do you think you could do a Hermione and work your magic?" 

"What? Oh yeah sure mom Alooooohamora. Alohamora." She sang tapping the cupboard with her silver spoon, at the same time wondering about what Tai could have possibly thought she had said. 

"Stupid Kari, stupid Mom, stupid Sora, it's all her fault making me like her and all." Tai muttered angrily shuffling down the street towards the frozen bus stop sign, pushing his slipping goggles firmly atop his head as he stopped walking and stood waiting for the bus to town. "I hate her silky soft auburn hair, I hate her slender athletic body, her fiery amber eyes, her lovely warm lips and her ass... God I hate everything about her." Tai whispered lovingly in conclusion, clasping his hands together, lost in his daydream, causing a few passers by to stare and blink in confusion. "Oh god I got it bad. Damn I've got it bad. I love her sooooo much. My god I love her soooooooooooooo much." Tai cried. 

"Yeah and I sure she'd love you more Tai if you got on the friggin bus." A stressed middle aged woman behind snapped, barging by to get onto the bus which had been patiently waiting for him to return to reality. 

Paying his fare he went and sat down staring out the window absentmindedly, the crimson hadn't left his cheeks from earlier and he doubt whether it would leave before Christmas day. 

After moping around town for approximately an hour, the cheery singing Santa's and many festive displays hadn't been able to remove the blush from his cheeks. He smiled slightly as he pressed the button for the elevator, hands in his pocket he held the only present he had brought, a small brightly coloured package. He wouldn't say it was the present which truly shouted, screamed utter love at the top of its voice, rather a little something to remind her of the magical times they had enjoyed together, from the ventures into the parks bushes at the age of five in the look for flower fairies to the fantasy of the digital world in an alternate realm. 

Humming to himself stupidly, he unknowingly let the Christmas spirit brighten his soul. Stepping into the elevator his soft hum had become a whisper of a song. 

"Soraaa, Soraaaa I love a girl called Soraaaaa!" He sang to the harmonious loveliness that is elevator music. 

"So been Christmas shopping?" A voice interrupted his joyful singing. 

"What, oh yeah?" He chuckled nervously, he hadn't been aware of another person in the elevator. 

"Brought anything in particular?" 

"Well I guess so." He blushed, embarrassed by the persons abrupt interest in him. 

"Let me guess, a little present for your girlfriend?" The person added a hint of malice hidden within the question. 

"Well... No.... Just a special girl." He mumbled. 

"Oh. Okay." 

Turning to face the person, his blood ran cold and his heart pounded within his chest. The crimson blush deepened as he examined the auburn hair tumbling from a striped woolly winter hat. A scarf wrapped around her soft skin hid her chapped ruby lips, and her winter coat hid her slim athletic figure from his view. Still her eyes shined, the winter hadn't succeeded in sur pressing the fire within. 

"Erm... I mean... Er.. How's your holiday been so far?" He stuttered adding to the end under his breath. _"And please God let her not have heard my singing!"_

"Great." She replied, her tone frosty. "So is the present for Mimi then?" 

"What! No! I mean, she's a good friend! But.... Erm?" He replied weakly, the suddenness of the question had caught him off guard. "Hey is my present in there?" He added enthusiastically noticing the bags she carried. 

"Yes." She muttered not meeting his eyes. 

"Cool can I have a look?" He exclaimed, flashing his trademark cocky smile and grabbing her elbow as she leaned away from him 

"No!" She snapped not daring to look at the pleading expression on his face. 

"Why?" He whined not letting go and looking up at her with his dreamy chocolate eyes. 

"Because I love you so much." She pleaded leaning towards the elevator door which had just begun to open. 

Skilfully he dived at the buttons on the wall, so that the elevator immediately closed, blocking out the stressed out shoppers. Leaving both of them alone in the elevator. 

"Now, what were you saying." He gasped , ignoring the rants of the overly aggressive shoppers as the elevator began to ascend once more. 

"I said. Tai I have to go so push off!" She replied through gritted teeth, unaware that none of her words had been able to register in his mind, which at this moment was swimming with delight. She loved him. And at this point he thought his heart would spontaneously combust. 

"What about mistletoe above?" He replied, a smile fixed dreamily upon his lips. 

"God Tai you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying." She groaned in frustration. 

"Never mind mistletoe!" He gushed, before she could protest he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. 

It could only have been described by Tai as the most exhilarating, electrifying and exciting experience since the digimon battles. The rewarding happiness as her lips responded to his was the best thing since his mom had learned how to make tofu cookies without the tofu . He swore later on he could hear fireworks exploding, birds singing and Matt grumbling. 

As their lips parted he looked into her eyes taking in every inch of her stunned, but beautiful face. Searching his soul he tried to find the words to sum up all the love he had felt for her and how his heart ached for her. 

Silently he took her present from his pocket and placed it into the palm of her hand his eyes shimmering with love and adoration for the girl in front of him. 

Aware that the elevator door was opening he leaned to whisper, stammered into her ear. 

"I've... Erm... Got to go." 

With that he ran out of the elevator and through the crowds, not stopping till he was safely at the bus stop. Only then could he think upon the blissful moment of when their lips met. 

In a computer room far, far away, within one of Odaiba's many school sat a intelligent red haired boy with his hooded sidekick, hacking into the school computers, in thirst for a piece of information that was being hidden from him. 

"So you see tentomon I am in fact deleting the systems old codes and replacing them with mine, allowing me to input my password to access any of the schools files. Simple huh?" 

"Well no but if it's what your good at Izzy you keep erm... Hacking." Buzzed the insect digimon, watching as his partner repeatedly typed in his password. 

"Well I have to say I'm one of the best." Izzy replied searching the files hidden in the computer. 

"Izzy why do you keep typing I-m-i-m?" Tentoman asked curiously. 

"I erm it's code Tentoman. I'd tell you but a password is supposed to confidential." Izzy mumbled a sweat drop appearing as the embarrassment sunk into his cheeks turning the crimson. 

"Oh. And here's me thinking you were typing in Mimi." 

"Oh Mimi, your soooooo beautiful." A small lavender haired girl chirped, secretly proud of having such a popular girl as her starting buddy. 

"Thanks your.. quite cute too." She replied honestly, the little girls eyes appeared twice their normal size behind the little girls enormous specs. Sighing she gazed at the clock, absentmindedly doodling on her arm. She had joined the study buddy program (it's aims were to help the younger students settle into school life and generally chat with them) whilst dreaming of becoming a nursery school teacher. But now that dream had passed and she wistfully thought of the good old Saturdays were she stayed in bed till 11:30 and then went up town for 12. 

Still the little kid thrust upon her wasn't so bad. Like she said she was kind of cute. 

"Wow I know your going to be really pretty when you older." The girl giggled stroking Mimi's hair as Mimi herself flicked through a beauty magazine she brought along to 'read' to the girl, one of her tips- 'beauty's not everything but a pretty face will get you far' 

"Thanks." Mimi mumbled still doodling on her arm, laughing silently as she watched Joe struggling to break up a fight between TK and a wild haired youngster. 

"Mimi loves Iz..... zy. Mimi loves Izzy." The girl read over Mimi's shoulder. 

"Yes my hair is a bit frizzy." She replied automatically. "I need some frizz-ease huh?" 

"No you like Izzy." The little girl persisted. 

"I said yes I know I need some frizz-ease and a quick go with my hair straightners." Mimi continued through pearly white gritted teeth. 

"But it says on you arm?" The girl shrieked pointing to the heart on Mimi's arm. 

"No it doesn't!" Mimi snapped sticking her tongue out and hiding her arm. 

"Wow are you going to marry him?" The girl squealed in delight. "Can I be a bridesmaid?" 

"In the name of fashion I'm only eleven." She groaned grabbing the little girl by the arm she dragged her to the exit of the library. "Let's go get some ice cream!" She ordered and thrust the girl out of the door. 

"Oh my god he was actually proclaiming his love." 

"Uh huh? In public. I was there at the bus stop." Ms. Takenouchi giggled placing her wine onto the coffee table. 

"My Tai. No wonder he was acting weird." Mrs. Kamiya replied excitedly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, refilling her glass of wine, relaxing as Mr. Kamiya behind her cooked the dinner. 

"Yep. Imagine, we, we could be in-laws!" 

"Oh my god can you imagine the wedding? It would be up the aisle then straight down to the soccer pitch knowing our Tai and Sora." 

"And then grandchildren, imagine a little Tai and Sora!" 

"Yep my God their kids would be a blissful hassle, a soccer ball under the arm and a tongue sticking out their mouth." Ms. Kamiya slurred, merrily sipping her wine. 

"Of course they would be a decent age before becoming parents. Like 32." 

"Qwite right, qwite right, hey why not 35?" Ms. Kamiya laughed having another sip of wine. 

"Yes when they've settled down in their chosen careers, brain surgeon and rocket scientist." 

"Of course they're smart kids, they'll settle down before they even think of the bedroom and kids. Wait for the wedding night." 

"Oh yes, none of this fooling around." Ms. Takenouchi laughed causing Mrs. Kamiya to crack up to. 

As if on cue Tai walked in through the front door, horrified and annoyed as his mum and Sora's laughed harder still. 

"Sorwy Tai honey. We were just discussing the wedding, would you prefer Kari in frilly pink or peach." Mrs. Kamiya asked her son trying to stifle the giggles. 

"Oh no. Sora can't stand pastel shades. I was thinking a beautiful white wedding, then a kick about down the park afterwards." Ms. Takenouchi stated before they cracked up again. 

"Dad?" Tai asked in confusion, still not catching on. 

"Ignore your mum and Ms. Takenouchi, they've had a bit of wine and are in the middle of gossiping, best not get involved." He shouted from the kitchen, trying to control the bubbling pots and pans. 

"If your suggesting I'm tipsy Mr. Kamiya then your completely wrong." Mrs. Kamiya stated formally. "I am taking a healthy interest in my sons love life." 

"Which is?" Tai queried his cheeks beginning to burn. 

"Oh god I remember when they were little and played mummy's and daddy's they were so adorable." Ms. Takenouchi blurted out, her voice high and full of emotion. 

"Oh yes and Kari was their baby, they'd dress her up and take her out to the park still pretending." Mrs. Kamiya added her voice shrill. 

"Tai I'm so happy you and Sora's relationship is beginning to bloom truly I am." Ms. Takenouchi cried. 

"And remember keep it respectable your only young." Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed in mock sternness pointing her finger at him. 

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!" Tai shouted in frustration. 

"Your not." Mrs. Kamiya pouted. 

"I know. I bet Sora's at home lets call her." Ms. Takenouchi giggled clapping her hands together. 

"NO!" Tai groaned, his embarrassment worsened as he watched his mother and Ms Takenouchi get up to reach the phone before tripping over each other and collapsing on the floor in a fit of giggles. 

"I heard Tai Singing in the elevator. I think he was singing my name. Probably something stupid." Sora said turning to the pink bird. 

"And what do you think?" The digimon squeaked looking out towards the city. 

"I think Tai likes me Biyomon." Sora whispered as if it were a deadly secret, she was on her balcony looking up at the night sky, her faithful bird digimon by her side. 

"Ooooo D'ya think?" Biyomon replied sarcastically. 

Ignoring the digimon she continued. 

"It's weird all day I kept hearing things, like 'Tai fancy's Sora' and 'Sora love Tai.' You know that kind of stuff, probably just me though huh?" 

"Yes or your inner voice, soul becoming one with the wind and writing your deepest secrets onto the parchment which is the sharp winter breeze." Biyomon chirped. 

"Perhaps." Sora concluded. 

"Well the question is. Do you like Tai?" 

"Erm... Well." Sora muttered caught of guard. "I've never really thought about him and me in that way but I guess it could happen now I'm feeling sleepy night Biyomon." 

"Erm. Night Sora." 

"Hmm, me Mrs. Kamiya." She snorted returning to her bedroom and climbing into bed. "I mean it could happen." She breathed before slipping into a dream. 

Dream 

"Sora." Tai whispered cupping her face as the blossoms swirled happily around them. 

"Yes Tai." She gasped, stopping as his lips met her stealing her breath and mixing it with his own. 

"I love you." He breathed into her ear, causing her insides to bubble with excitement as their lips met once again. 

"Tai promise me one thing." She murmured placing a finger to his lips, letting the wind tug playfully at their hair. 

"Yes, anything." He replied holding her tight around the waist. 

"Promise that you won't ever leave me that we will be reckless like always and that we will have six beautiful children and you will stay by me while I carry our first at the age of eighteen. And when he's born we shall name him Kai." She asked her eyes shimmering with delight and dreams. 

"Of course I will, I will love you as the tree's love the spring, I will fill your life with as much adoration as the stars fill the clear night. I will love are children as I love you now which is more than you can see dancing within my eyes. And we will name the youngest of our beautiful children Melina. And she will have your kindness." He soothed brushing her lips with his as the blossom danced for them. 

"Mmmmm Mrs. Tai Kamiya." Sora whispered not breaking her slumber, a petal from the willow tree's blowing in from the open window, twirling around her new magical dream catcher, floating by the radiant white rim, mimicking the nightmares trapped within and brushing past the delicate white feathers, following the dreams as they made their way to her mind. Silently it fell upon her cheek, as soft as a kiss. 

**I hoped you liked it**

**This is my Digimon Christmas story and I hope enjoyed it.**

**Please review**

**And have a Merry Christmas**

**Or a fantastic other holiday**

**Love **

**O.o sorastarchild o.O**

**And**

**o.O aisha2by4 O.o **

http:  



End file.
